Who You Made Me
by VeVe2491
Summary: Sequel to 'Who I want to be'. Chad's still in love with Sonny and he's changed just for her; he even gave up Christopher Wilde! However, Sonny's gone and there's something strangely familiar about the new girl on the lot...
1. Chapter 1

**Chad's POV**

I stared at the text that had been saved on my phone for a year and a half now, and smiled.

**To: Chad**

**From: Sonny**

**C ya Chad xx**

Sonny. Sonny. Sonny. I missed her so much.

The last time I saw her was a moment that was burnt into my mind. It was like an itch that no matter how many times I scratched it, it still wouldn't go away. Though it was no where near as painful as the memory of Sonny which was carved into my heart.

_"I never want to see you again. Goodbye Chad..."_

Those were the last words she ever said to me. These were also usually the lat words she said to me in my dreams, or nightmares as I prefer to call them.

When I close my eyes I can still see her smudged make-up, the tears in her eyes, that lone tear on her left cheek as she walked out. I remember the way her hair shiny hair swished when she walked. Her smile. Her contagious laughter. Her chocolate brown eyes. The chipped black nail polish on her delicate nails. The stupid costume she wore the very first day we met. I remember how her lips tasted of apple and grape lip gloss when we kissed. I remember everything about her.

Sonny was probably the person who made the biggest impact on my life, she made me want to be a better person. So, that day she left and never came back, was the day I swore I'd change and become a better person. I'd become someone Sonny would be proud of. Someone I could be proud of.

The first step: Getting rid of Jessica.

I had spent hours cominig up witht his ellaborate scheme when...

_"Hey Chris..." Jess said walking into the living room._

_She had known I was not in the most pleasant of moods and had left me alone for the afternoon._

_"Mmmm..." I mumbled, acknowledgeing her prescence but not taking my eyes away from the corner of the coffee table where my phone lay. I was hoping Sonny would call me back, I had called her a dozen and one times (okay maybe more... a lot more) and everytime I went straight to voice mail._

_"We need to talk." She said, taking a seat on the couch beside my feet. "You see... you've changed. When we met you were this awesome guy who at first I hated and then grew to love." _

_That hurt to hear, because it reminded me so much of Sonny and I._

_"But now, your like this whole other person. I think it's this whole long distance thing. As much as I care about you Chris I'm much to young to give up my life and move here to Hollywood and live with you here. Plus I have my whole life ahead of me, and I think my life is in Michigan. I think it would be best for the both of us, if we were to remain just friends. I hope you can respect my decision and we can still be friends?" She looked down at me._

_"Yeah..." _

_"Good."_

_"Good." It was a reflex._

_"Cool."_

_It broke my heart more to hear my good not rebutled by a fine._

_Jess leant down and hugged me before getting up and walking away, before returning moments later, her suitcase in hand. "I called a cab to take me to the airport. So, I'll see you around?"_

_I dind't reply._

_"Bye Chris."_

_"Bye Jess."_

_She waved a little before exiting the house and exiting my life._

_Part of me was happy but the rest was still numb from Sonny. Jess' leaving and dumping me were to late, Sonny was gone and she wasn't coming back. It suddenly hit me that in less then three hours lots of people had walked away from me and my life. Sonny was gone. The Randoms now hated me more than ever. There producer Marshall who used to give me a friendly smile had now begun glaring at me. Mr Condor was less than pleased with me for losing him one of his biggest stars. Jess was gone. MY parents had decided to stay in Europe. _

_I was all alone..._

Yes, that day had hurt.

Step Two: Retire Christopher Wilde.

That my friends was probably harder than trying to shake off Jess.

Why?

Because Christopher Wilde has millions of screaming fans but thankfully luck was on my side.

_"Christopher come on last song of the night." Some stage hand said as he took my coffee out of my hand and walked me towards the stage._

_I was barely listening to him as I went, my mind off in 'Sonny Land'._

_I walked onto the stage in a daze, millions of screamign fans screaming for Christopher Wilde._

_I wlaked up to the mic and the band began to play._

_"How 'bout a little bit of soul, some integrity._

_I'm not talkin' about no fake kinda feeling_

_But the girl in my dreams will be_

_For real without a doubt so_

_I don't know who you are but find your way to me_

_Uh, in no rush to see_

_Baby, I'm hanging, hanging on for you_

_(I'm hanging) That's where it is, go 'bout my business_

_Hanging, hanging on for you_

_And you'll be mine in future time_

_It's true ooh ooh_

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_How 'bout we wait a couple years till you do it right_

_I gotta a little game left_

_Soon I'mma hang up in a play and share this line_

_And you can do the same yes_

_Cause this horizon soon will focus into view, yeah_

_Uh, in no rush to see_

_Baby, I'm hanging, hanging on for you_

_(I'm hanging) That's where it is, go 'bout my business_

_Hanging, hanging on for you_

_And you'll be mine in future time_

_It's true ooh ooh_

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_There's no rush, we will touch_

_And it will be a whole other level girl_

_Just one kiss, yes this is_

_The heaven that will conquer the devil's world_

_Uh, in no rush to see_

_Baby, I'm hanging, hanging on for you_

_(I'm hanging) That's where it is, go 'bout my business_

_Hanging, hanging on for you_

_And you'll be mine in future time_

_Hanging, hanging on for you_

_(I'm hanging) That's where it is, go 'bout my business_

_Hanging, hanging on for you_

_And you'll be mine in future time_

_It's true ooh ooh_

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_Hanging, hanging on for you_

_(I'm hanging) That's where it is, go 'bout my business_

_Hanging, hanging on for you_

_And you'll be mine in future time_

_It's true"_

_The crowd roared and screamed for more._

_I ran a hand through my hiar and took a deep breath. Here goes nothing..._

_"Hey Guys. Um... You all know me as Christopher Wilde, thing is... he's not real."_

_A wave of whispers and gasps swept through the audience._

_"In fact, he was simply a figment of my imagination so I could keep my parents happy. I won't deny that I've had a lot of fun as Christopher Wilde, in fact he was a big part of my life. But I've had enough of running around as two different people, it got worse when I stepped on a few toes along the way." More like trampled on a few hearts, one being my own. "And well, I've decided, that although I love being Christopher Wilde, I love being myself better. That's why Christopher Wilde is going into retirement and I am going to continue my life living as... Chad Dylan Cooper."_

_The gasps were louder this time._

_"I hope you guys can repsect my decision and can forgive me for pulling a Hannah Montana on you all." I chuckled slightly at my own joke. Though maybe this was not the best time to bring Hannah Montana issues up after all she's had a lot going on for her at the moment too..._

_The crowd cheered, and I took that as a 'We respect your wishes' cheer._

_"Thanks Guys. Now let's give it up for... Justin Bieber."_

_No, I don't hate him, nor do I love him either. Thankfully, Christopher Wilde's fans liked Justin, so I was off the hook._

Next up, Step Three: Do good things.

From then on I was helping people, saying good morning and smiling at random people I worked with or saw in the street, I was doing walk-a-thons and hosting walk-a-thons for books in Sonny's honor. I even started up my own charity the 'Sonny Munroe Sonshine Smiles Foundation', it helps kids to learn to read. I also hooked up a summer programme with 'Camp Comedy', so kids who are part of the 'Sonny Munroe Sonshine Smiles Foundation' can go there and learn to be funny, it's something Sonny would like. The 'Sonny Munroe Sonshine Smiles Foundation' usually donates it's proceeds to libraries, cancer research and other charities Sonny would support.

Yeah, you proably think I'm crazy, giving up my life for a girl who hates me, and dedicating all my time to her. Well, let me ask you this. If you loved someone, wouldn't you do all in your power to do anything for them? But I guess you've never lost that someone the way I lost Sonny. So, you wouldn't understand. I'd do anything to have her back in my life but nothing I do seems to brnig her back to me. I tried going after her once, the only thing I came back with was a snowglobe with a miniature cheese in it.

I went to Wisconsin to try and find her, but she wasn't there. I searched high and low. I searched her old hometown, her old school. I spoke to her friend Lucy, who told me that Sonny wasn't here and although she (she being Lucy) had seen my efforts and knew how much I loved Sonny, I'd still hurt her best friend and she couldn't tell me.

So, I went back to LA my tail between my legs and a snowglobe in hand, not exactly what I had been hoping to return with.

Step Four: Fix things with people.

This had been an on the fence type thing really.

Fixing things with Mr Condor had been pretty easy, all I'd had to do was hang out with Dakota and bring in good publicity for the studio and I was good to go.

Fixing things with Marshall had also been easy. With him I'd given hima sincere apology and introduced him to a new Lady Friend (I actually just helped him sort things out with himself and Miss Bitterman - Their getting married in the spring).

Fixing things with the randoms on the other hand... well it wasn't exactly the easiest thing in the world, but for Sonny... I'd do anything.

_"Hey..." I said, suddenly feeling rather nervous._

_Tawni merely grunted in response, whilst the other three randoms blatantly ignored me._

_I sat down carefully in the blue plastic chair next to Tawni. "So, hows life...?" Really Chad? How lame can you get?_

_Tawni was the only one acknowledging my presence, she turned and raised an eyebrow at me in a 'Are you crazy?' kind of way._

_We sat in silence for what felt like an eternity until Tawni turned to me and asked, "What happened?" Her voice was so quiet and so un-Tawni like it stunned me momentairly. I looked down at fidgeted with my hands, not really knowing what to say. I would tell them the truth, that's for sure, it's what Sonny would do after all. The problem was that I didn't know how to make the words come out of my mouth. Everytime I openmed my mouth to speak I closed it again, I looked like a fish (A stunningly handsome fish, but thats not the point)._

_Finally the words formed and I managed to push them off my tongue, "Christopher Wilde happened."_

_Tawni nodded, whilst the others got up and left. "Chad, why didn't you just tell her?"_

_"Because... by the time I got the courage to I was in to deep."_

_"Sonny cared about you, she would have understood. I know I do." Tawni smiled._

_"Thanks Tawn."_

_"And for the record Chad, I've forgiven you and the others have to, they just... well, they just think ignroing you is what Sonny would want."_

_"I get how they feel. Everything I'm doing right now, I'm doing it for Sonny."_

_"Yeah, that's kinda why I'm doing this and forgiving you, because it's the Sonny thing to do."_

_"I miss her Tawn..." I could feel my walls come crumbling down._

_"I do too Chad. I do too." Tawn said solomnly. The blonde wrapped her arms around me in an embrace and I hugged her back. We needed each other. We needed Sonny but right now we were all we had._

_I pulled away from the hug and asked, "Do you wanna go for some ice-cream?"_

_"Yeah, I would." Tawni smiled._

From then on Tawni was my best friend, it was nice. She understood what I was going through with the loss of Sonny and we comforted each other.

Though 'Tween Weekly' didn't exactly help matters...

The next day I had woken to tons of reporters crowding my house and me and Tawni hugging on the front cover. The title blared "Chawni over Channy?'.

The paparazzi ignored our protests that we weren't together and in the end we just decided to ignore them.

So here I am. I'm just Chad Dylan Cooper. I play Mackenzie on a little (Okay huge) show called Mackenzie Falls. I'm best friends with Tawni Hart. And I'm in love with a girl who hates my guts.

Life is just one big rollercoster.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys!** **Just before I get on with the story I just wanna apologize for not updating in a while and also I'm sorry if Jess' and Chad's/Chris' goodbye was pretty crap. **

**Anywho, On with the Story! =D**

**Disclaimer - I own nothing, now quit bugging me by crushing my dreams of owning Sonny With A Chance. (Actually my dream is to marry Chad Dylan Cooper but shhh, I wanna surprise him ;) )**

**Chad's POV**

"Hey Chad," Tawni smiled as she sat next to me at our table in the cafeteria.

"Sup Tawn?"

"The sky," She laughed.

"As I've said millions of times before that is the lamest joke in the history of the world!" I chuckled flicking a pea at her.

"Is lamest even a word?"

"Yes. Gosh you really are blonde."

"Hey! Your blonde too!"

"Good point, but I'm a sexy blonde," I winked.

"You wish," She flicked the pea back at me.

"No point in wasting a perfectly good wish on something I alreayd have."

"Sure..." Tawni giggled taking a fry off my plate.

"Hey! Get your own!" I poked my tongue out at her.

"Why bother when I can just eat your's?" She asked, taking another three fries.

"Fien, have some more," I laughed as I picked up the plate and dumped the fries on her.

"Chad Dylan Cooper!" She gasped.

"Peace Out Suckahs!" I grinned before running for my life.

Tawni chased me half way around the studio before we finally crashed in the prop-house.

We fell laughing onto the couch.

"Your a pain, you know that?"

"Yeah."

"Just checking."

"You have a fry stuck in your hair, you know that?" I mimicked.

Tawni reached up a pulled the crispy fry from her blonde locks, "You want it?"

"Don't mind if I do," Grady said walking in with Nico and taking it from her dainty hands.

"Ewww! Grady! That's disgusting!"

Nico and I laughed, and Grady just munched on the fry.

"So, what time you got filming today then Chaddy?" Nico teased.

I looked at my watch then back at Nico who was now seat in te comfy chair to my left, "Um... two-ish, so in about half an hour."

Nico nodded, "You wanna come bowling later?"

"Sure."

"Loser buys pizza?" Tawni asked.

"So, Chad buys pizza then?" Grady laughed.

"Hey! I'll have you know I'm the best darn bowler in this studio!"

"Chad, we've seen you bowl, you stink," Tawni giggled.

I poked her in the ribs, "I don't stink."

"Okay, you suck," Nico said.

"That better Chaddy?" Grady cooed.

"You guys are so never coming over my house again!" I groaned.

Every time they came over Mom would greet us all and she would refer to me as Chaddy and ever since Nico and Grady would pop in the occasional 'Chaddy' joke. It wasn't the funniest of jokes but it was definitely the most annoying!

"Oh we will be, your Mom is the greatest cook ever!" Nico grinned.

"So true!" Grady agreed walking over to high five Nico.

"Do you think Zora is coming bowling later?" I asked.

"I don't know, I think she said soemthing about working on her cold cut catapult tonight," Tawni said.

"Kay. Anyways, I'm off back to the falls to run some lines. I'll meet you guys here around five, yeah?" I said getting up from the couch and heading to the door.

Nico nodded, "Okay, by the way, your driving."

"Fine, whatever. Just no more milkshakes in my car," I said turning to look at Grady.

"It was one time!"

"Yeah, one time that is permanently stained into the back seat of my car. See ya later Randoms."

"Later Chaddy," They said in unison.

I rolled my eyes and carried on to my way to Mackenzie Falls.

************** 5:02pm ********************

"Hey guys," I waved as I walked in to the prop-house.

"Little bit late aren't we?" Grady noted.

"By two minutes."

"Two precious bowling minutes Chaddy," Nico pointed out.

"Still only two minutes."

"We could be bowling by now," Tawni said.

"No we couldn't of. We would have only just have gotten in my car and even then Grady would have made us stop because he would have needed to go to the bathroom!"

"Hey! You leave my small bladder out of this Mister!"

We were silent for a few moments before bursting into reams of laughter. The four of us we're still laughing when Marshall entered the room.

"Oh good your still here."

"Hey Marshall," I smiled.

"Hello Chad. Okay guys take a seat." Marshall said wiping his sweaty forehead with a pocket hanky.

We all looked at each other but took a seat none the less.

"Well, I have some news for you guys."

"We're not getting fired are we?" Tawni said, her voice becoming panicky.

"No, no. Your not getting fired."

I let out a breath, one of whihc I was unaware I had been holding. I couldn't lose my friends. Yeah, the randoms and I are friends, deal with it.

"Then what is it?" Nico said curiously.

"Your getting a new cast member!" He said enthusiastically.

The cast of So Random! (minus Zora) and I sat in silence, our expressions blank.

"W-What?" Tawni finally stuttered out.

"Your getting a new cast member."

"We don't want a new cast member!" Grady said defiantley.

"Yeah!" Nico agreed.

"We want Sonny..." I mumbled.

Marshall gave us a sad, sympathetic smile. "Guy's look, I know you still love and miss Sonny but she's gone and she's not coming back and it's time we got a new cast member."

"But you don't need one!" I said desperatley, getting to my feet, hoping Marshall would rethink this.

"Well, that suck. I guess I'll grab my things and turn a round then..." A voice came from the doorway.

I looked up from Marshall towards the door.

In the door was a petit girl of about seventeen, with long, dark brown hair which curled softly at the ends. She wore a pair of thick rimmed glasses, like the kind Joe Jonas was suddenly into wearing (I bet she's a Jonas fan). She had on a cute yellow sundress and a pair of simple ballet shoes. In her hand was a guitar case and a small smile was playing on her lips.

Marshall got up from his seat and walked over to the girl, "No need to Sophie. Tawni, Nico, Grady, Chad, this is Sophie. She's our new member of the So Random! family."

"Hey!" She smiled and held her hand out for us to shake.

Tawni was biting her lip, Grady and Nico we're glancing at each other like they were waiting to see what the other would do before they acted.

Grady took a timid step forward and shook the girl's hand, the chipped balck nail polish on her nails reminded me of Sonny and I shook my head trying to rid my mind of the thought.

"I'm Grady."

"I know. I love you on So Random! I especially love you as Roadkill McGill. That character is awesome!"

"Thanks," Grady grinned warming to the girl already.

Nico was next to come forward, "Hey, I'm Nico."

"Yeah, I know! I love you too on So Random! My favourite character of your's was Mean Grandma Shirlene. You were so funny, I practically pee'd my pants." She laughed then suddenly realies what she had said. "I didn't actually pee my pants! It was just an expression. Like... um... I can't think of anything right now... but... uh... Let's try this again." The girl backed up out of the room and then walked back in and stuck her hand out, "Hi, I'm Sophie!" She grinned a grin so big I thought it was about to eat her face.

I bit my lip to keep from chuckling, this girl was pretty... entertaining, to say the least.

Tawni looked over at me with panicked eyes. I wasn't entirely sure what to do either. I was frozen to the spot, it was like someone had super glued me to the floor again. Oh my gosh! If Zora had super glued me to the floor again? What fi this was all a prank? I wanted to scream at them and tell them they couldn't prank The Chad Dylan Cooper but my mouth had suddenly beocme dry and I couldn't speak or if I could speak I probably would have been croaking which in my current state definitely would not be attractive especially if this all a prank again and we're being filmed.

Tawni took a very small step forward. In fact it was such a minisucle step I wasn't even sure it could be classified as a step, a shuffle maybe?

Sophie notice Tawni shuffling forward, and hurried over wrapping her arms around her in a hug. "Hi! I'm Sophie! And oh my gosh! I am like a huge fan! Back home your kinda like an idol to me and my friends!" Sophie's crazy face eating grin reappeared.

Tawni looked like she was about to pass out but after taking a leaf out of Sonny's book she took a deep (a very deep) breath and hugged Sophie back, "Thanks..." She swallowed. "Um... it's great your on the show."

"Nico, Grady, why don't you take Sophie's things to Tawni's dressing room which she will now be sharing with Sophie?" Marshall said cautiously, in the hope that Tawni would not react the same way she had when Sonny had first arrived.

Everyone turned to look at Tawni, to watch her reaction carefully.

When she said nothing Nico and Grady replied to Marshall with a sure, and headed out of the room with Marshall.

"Um... I'm gonna go clear up some space in my... I'm mean our, as in me and you, dressing room," Tawni smiled sweetly though I could see in her eyes that she was hurting over Sonny's replacement.

Once Tawni had exited the room Sophie turned to me, "And you are?"

That snapped me out of my frozen/weirdness, "Your kidding right?"

Sophie shook her head.

"Seriously? You have no clue who I am?"

"Nope."

"How can you not now who I am?" I said gesturing to my handsome face.

The brunette shrugged.

"Obviously you've been living in a cave your whole life then because otherwise you would recognise the 'Greates Actor Of Our Generation' when you see him."

"Nu-uh! I would so recognise Zac Efron."

My jaw dropped, "Oh no you didn't!"

"But I did," She grinned.

"You so know who I am."

"Yeah, I know I was just messing with ya'" She giggled, her choclate brown eyes glittering as she did so.

"Good!"

"Good."

"Fine," A familiar feeling crept upon me.

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"So we're good?"

"Oh we are so good!"

"But I'm better."

"Big head much?"

"Fine not better... Just different... In a better way," I grinned at her.

"Oh puh-lease! Like you could ever be better than me," She grinned back at me, flicking her hair over he shoulder.

"Ohhhh! Look whose a future diva," I teased.

"Look whose already a jerk," She laughed.

"Diva."

"Jerk."

"Diva."

"Jerk."

"Diva."

"Jerk."

"Diva."

"Jerk."

"Cute."

"Jer - Wait, what?"

Oh boy...

"Uh, I didn't say anything..."

"You so did you called me cute."

"Didn't."

"Did."

"Didn't."

"Did."

"Didn't."

"Did."

"Did."

"Didn't."

"Thanks for agreeing with me."

"You tricked me!"

"Yeah, I did."

Sophie glared at me before grinning, "Whatever. So, can you do me a favour?"

"I don't know. Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't do favours..."

"So I've heard."

"Ha! So you do know who I am!"

"Didn't we clarify that earlier?"

"Did we?"

"I think we did."

"You sure?"

"I'm pretty sure."

"Okay then."

"Okay. Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"So we're good?"

"Oh we're so good."

"Back to the favour. Can you tell me where the cafeteria is? I'm starving! I haven't eaten since before I got on the plane."

"Why didn't you eat on the plane?"

"Have you ever flown economy?"

"No."

"Well, when you do you'll understand why I don't eat plane food."

I chuckled, "Come on, I'll show you the cafeteria."

"Sweet."

"Oh and by the way, you might wanna get used to eating gross food."

"Why that?"

"Because your on So Random! and... well, you'll soon understand." I said dramtically.

And with that we headed out of the prop-house and towards the comissary.

************* In The Cafeteria ****************

"So, this is the cafeteria," I told Sophie gesturing to the room before us.

Sophie nodded and headed over to queue in the line for food or as Sophie was about to discover, 'ick'.

Whilst Sophie was buying her 'ick' I decided on getting some fro-yo.

Sophie sat down at the So Random! table with a plate of stake on her tray.

"How the heck did you get that?" I said confused. I sat down in the plastic chair opposite her.

"Oh, this?" She asked gesturing to her stake. "I told Brenda I had a autographed picture of Chad Dylan Cooper up for grabs and I was hoping for an exchange. Which reminds me, can I have an autographed picture?"

I laughed at her deviousness placing my yogurt down on the table, "Here," I pulled a small, pocket sized, glossy picture of myself and scribbled down my autograph. Sophie took it off me and smiled gratefully.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Consider it props for being smart enough to get a steak of Brenda."

"Oh, no, I wasn't saying thanks for that. I meant thanks as in thanks for the yogurt." She said getting up and walking out of the room.

"Wait, I didn't give you any yogurt?" I looked down to where my yogurt had been moments ago only to discover it was gone.

"That girl just stole my yogurt," I muttered to myself.

"That new girl just stole my yogurt!" I said a little louder this time.

How is it even possible to pull that over on me? I'm Chad Dylan Cooper for crying out loud!

One things for sure, things won't be boring with her around.

"Welcome to Condor Studios Sophie," I said smiling in the direction of the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys! Yeah, Im updating again because... well I can and because you guys gave me some awesome reviews and I think you deserve some more =D**

**If you want... =)**

**Before I start I have a special shout-out to ForeverChannyx because her review was 1) long - just the way I like 'em. And 2) Entertaining! And just to tell ya Sophie (Not the character, it's ForeverChannyx) there's gonna be a surprise with Sophie, it's a good one so don't worry. Now i can't tell you what but I can promise lot's of drama!**

**I also wanna thank before I start - **

**It'sLittleMe - Thanks for the review! And I'm trying to update asap!**

**prettyinpink21 - she has reviewed for both chapters so far so I am very thankful!,**

**chichilover99 - Thanks =)**

**mrpuppy - reviewed on the last story and always makes me grin with reveiws**

**DannySamLover20 - I plan to keep going! ^_^**

**Kydra002 - Her story in eight days is pretty amazing... okay super amazing! She has me hooked xDDD **

**Anywhoodle Caboodle (Yeah I'm weird) On with the story! ^_^**

**Chad's POV**

It had been a week since Sophie had arrived and her first show had gone off pretty well, other than the slight issue with her accidentally knocking out Nico and Grady... though everyone had laughed about it afterwards.

Tawni was getting along with her now and didn't have that panicked look in her eyes whenever Sophie was around. Nico and Grady loved her, as did Zora. Zora was begining to think of her as a sister, Grady was confiding in her with stuff he couldn't tell Nico, Nico asked her for girl help and I gotta say Sophie did good, he's now going on a date with Penelope and finally Tawni to was beging to ease up a bit, yeah she still felt a bit threatened (one because she had been the star of the show for a year and a half now and she didn't particuarly wanna lose that again and also because she didn't want a Sonny repeat, Tawni was afraid of getting hurt).

Then there was me. I could have been like the Randoms but instead I was me. I was being very Chad Dylan Coopper-y like when Sonny had first arrived. After Sophie had stolen my yogurt I had stolen the Randoms parking spot. This lead to the Randoms telling the story of the Mackenzie Falls and So Random! rivalry.

As the week bore on Sophie and I continued to taunt each other and although the Randoms at first found it funny they were begining to find it annoying by the end of the week.

I was on my way to Tawni and Sophie's dressing room when I over heard a conversation between the two girls themselves.

"What's going on with you and Chad then?" Tawni said in a teasing voice.

"Nothing he's jerk."

"Well your a diva!" I whispered to myself.

"Oh really? Because you seem to be spending enough time together arguing and teasing each other."

"Yeah, but that's our thing. Though I sorta wish that we could be friends sometimes..."

"Girl! You are friends... well kinda."

"You think?"

"Yeah, that's Chad's way of being friends. He's kinda weird."

"Chad Dylan Cooper is not weird!" I said to myself again.

"Do you think there is something I could do to maybe sort things out between me and him... you know, make peace?"

Tawni didn't answer so I assume she shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh I know! A peace picnic!"

"Oh boy..." I muttered.

"A... Peace... Picnic?" Tawni gulped.

"Yeah! I can make my famous egg salad and everything! I'm gonna go make a list of things to do to prepare for it. See ya Tawn, trust me Tawn there is no problem my egg salad can't solve."

I dived into the janitors closet quickly just as Sophie left the room and skipped happily past the very same spot I had been stood in moments ago...

I breathed a sigh of relief and sunk down the wall, this was going to be a long couple of days.

**************** Lunch, Thursday ******************

The cast of Mackenzie Falls and I stood hidden at the door listening to what was going on.

Sophie walked up to the table and put down her egg salad, "I don't mean to brag but I have a feeling this is going to be the best peace picnic ever!" She said excitedly. "Now Grady if you don't mind please place the peace offering on the podium of peace."

Grady grumbled and reluctantly placed tween choice award on the 'podium of peace', the award was an old one they had stolen from us in 2007, we'd barely missed it, I glanced over at it to see that they had been using it as a toliet paper holder. I rolled my eyes, smiling slightly.

"Now Grady if you don't mind please remove the toilet paper from the peace offering."

Grady removed the toilet paper and Sophie squealed happily, "Perfect! Okay, now our guests will be here any minute, so let's take a seat and let the peace begin."

Once all the Randoms were seated I pressed a button on a remote I had been clutching and the bottom end of the table where Sophie had been seated fell, sending her egg salad flying across the room and hitting her square in the face.

Everyone except Sophie was laughing though the Falls cast and I were laughing quietly to ourselves as not to draw attention.

"Ugh!" Nico groaned, "I can't move."

The randoms becan jumping a flailling in there seats only to discover they were stuck.

"Dude we've been glued to our chairs," Nico said.

"Mackenzie Falls did this!" Zora added.

"At least we still have their statue," Sophie pointed out confidently.

At that point I ran in and stoll the tween choice award, "Whoa! Peace Out Suckahs!" and I ran back out again, laughing.

"Well, at least we still have our dignity..." Sophie said less confident this time.

At that point Grady broke free from his glued up chair, ripping his pants in the process. At that point Devon ran in and took pictures, Grady quickly sat back down and Devon ran back out.

"At least we still have..." Sophie began.

"Nothing! We have nothing!" Zora said feircly.

*********************** Friday Morning ****************************

I was sat up on the balcony of the prop house watching the randoms beneath, I had talked things over with them last night and they didn't seem to care, they had laughed about the whole thing, but I had yet to meet Sophie's wrath so I was hidden.

"Morning everybody," Sophie chirped happily as she walked into the prop house carrying a basket of muffins. "Hope your not still mad at me."

Before anyone had chance to answer, Sophie was smacked in the face by a slice of ham.

"It works! My cold cut catapult works!" Zora said happily.

"Okay ham on my face... I suppose I deserved that, but you guys know what you deserve? Home baked cranberry muffins fresh from... Grady's butt? Is that Grady's butt?" Sophie said frowning slightly.

Sophie looked at the tv that Grady and Nico had been starring at this entrie time. On the screen was a picture of Grady's butt from yesterday when his pants had ripped.

"Yes it is indeed," Nico stated. "Thanks to your stupid peace picnic his butt is all over the internet. Two million hits!"

"Well... you know what they say, there's no such thing as bad butt-licity! Am I right?" She laughed. "Am I right?"

Sophie was then hit by a slice of cheese, "I see it also workd with cheese," Sophie glared at Zora.

Zora nodded evily.

Tawni suddenly climber out of the photobooth, "Guys come on, hasn't she suffered enough?" Though her voice had a hint of sarcasm, I could hear the caring coming through. Then she burst out laughing, "Yeah, I didn't think so either. Check this out." Tawni hit a button on the keyboard and the video of Sophie being hit by her own egg salad appeared.

"Is that me?"

"Oh yes!" Tawni said laughing still.

"Over and over and over again?" Sophie asked in disbelief, she sat down on the couch so she could watch.

"You know what they say, theres no such thing as bad egg salad-blicity. Am I right? Am I right?" Grady mocked.

"Okay that's it, now it's personal." Sophie said standing up confidently."I promise I am going over to Mackenzie Falls and I am not coming back -"

"Yay!" Tawni jumped happily, though it was rather delayed.

"Without our parking space, our lunch table and our dignity." Zora flung another piece of ham at her but Sophie caught it, "Not today."

Then without another look back she walked out of the room towards stage two.

I sped down from the balcony, and down the slide. I waved to the randoms who grinned back before speeding towards Mackenzie Falls taking the opposite direction to Sophie.

*************** At The Falls *****************

"Look, Penelope... Summers almost over and once Fall comes back to the falls I need to be free," I said dramatically, still feeling slightly out of breath due to my need to be here before Sophie.

Penelope went to speak but I shhhh-ed her, "The time for talkings over."

"What's the matter with you?"

"What's the matter with me? What's the matter with - Those words didn't come out of your mouth. Cut!" I yelled though we weren't even filming. I turned around to see the usually bubble brunette stood behind me scowling, "We're sort of in the middle of a shoot here."

"And now your sort of taking a break," Sophie retorted. "Penelope, you got great legs, lets see how they move."

"Well... Stay sad... sweetie," I said to Penelope as she walked away.

I turned back to Sophie and placed my hands on my hips, "What is your problem?"

"What's my problem? My problem is that everything my friends told me abotu you guys was true." Obviously they had told her the stuff I had asked them to say, I didn't plan on getting close to Sophie, I was not gonna get hurt again. "You Mackenzie Falls people are jerks and your like the head jerk, you like the, the Mayor of Jerksville. The head ambassador of Jerkoslavakia."

"You saw the eggd salad video," I smirked. "Yeah I also direct." I said popping my collar.

"We were tryingg to make peace."

"Pfft please you were trying to trap us." The scenery behind us began moving, in preparation for the scene we were actually about to shoot.

"Trap you? You've obviously been watching your show to much. You know not everything is cut throat and gossipy? Sometimes people do things because their trying to be nice."

"Do they Sophie?" The lights went out and the scene around us looked began to look rather romantic. "Do they really? " I took a step towards her and put a hand on her arm, "Look, it was sweet of you to put that picnic together. Way sweet, but the bad blood between our two shows has run too deep for too long to be healed by a bowl of egg salad and even the best of intentions." I took her hand in mine and looked deep in to her familiar, brown eyes, "Just because you wish for something, doesn't make it so," I should know I've spent a year and a half wishing for Sonny to return.

"Oh Chad Dylan - " She began breathlessly.

"Shhh," I said pressing a finger gently to her lips. "The time for talkings over. I must go," I said slowly backing away and releasing her hand. "So run, run back to your show and put your sweet little dreams of peace to bed."

I heard sophie sigh contently before saying, "What just happened?"

*************** Later That Morning *********************

"Musical chairs?" I asked. It had been only an hour since I had last seen Sophie and now she was back. Stood in front of me hands on her hips asking me if we could play musical chairs whilst I had my make-up done. "Your challengin us to musical chairs?"

"You heard me."

"Thats a game for children between the ages of four and seven."

"Which makes it suitable for you," She sneered.

"Look, I don't know how much free time you have over there at 'Chuckle City' but over here on Mackenzie Falls we have some serious acting to do," I told her, getting up from my seat and picking up a bottled water.

"Oh. My. Gosh. You are a drama snob, and you do think your better than us."

"No, not better. Just different... In a better way," I told her like I had the first day we had met. "We act." I walked across the room to pick up my script and Sophie being the annoying girl she is followed.

"Oh, I see whats going on here, your worried we might be better than you at something."

"I'm not afraid of anything."

"Except musical chairs."

"Especially, musical chairs."

"Fine then here are the terms. We win we get our parking space back, we get your table and you have to buy us a new toilet paper roller."

"No we're not doing that."

"Bwak, Bw, bw, bwak, bwak! I guess your afraid Bw, Bw, Bwak, Bwak. Bw, bw Bwak! -"

"Okay, cut it out, stop it. Your acting like a fool."

"Actually I'm acting like a chicken, I'm not afraid to act like a fool. Bw, Bw, Bwak, Bwak! Bwak, Bw, bw, Bwak!" She said loudly, as she began doing chicken impressions.

"Okay! Cut it out."

"Bw, Bw, Bwak!"

"Stop. There are people starting to stare."

"Bw, Bw, Bwak! Bw, Bw, Bwak, Bwak!"

"Alright, okay! Would you just quit your bwaking!"

"Fine."

"Alright, fine, we'll do it, okay?" My anger fuming, "And when we win you have to go on your show and say that Mackenzie Falls is better than So Random!"

"Fine, but when we win you have to say something nice about So Random!"

"No, No, no, no, no, no. We're not doing that. You alreayd told me your terms, you don't get to keep adding stuff -"

"Bw, Bw, Bw, Bwak! Bwak! Bwak! Bw, bw, Bwak! Bwak!" She said loudly, beging to act like an anrgy chicken once again.

"No, these ar my terms, you don't get to use my terms," Her Bwak became more furious and loud. "Alright Fine! Okay, deal. Musical chairs!" I exploded.

"Fine. See you at noon."

"Yes you will!" Sophie and I stood there breathing heavily, neither of us saying a word until I said breathlessly, "You smell like ham."

"I've seen your acting that makes two of us!" She retorted before turing on her heel a leaving the stage.

I stood frozen to the spot, jaw agape.

************** Noon ****************

The falls cast and I walked to the cafeteria only to find the randoms (minus Tawni) walking on the spot chanting, "We're walking, we're walking, we're walking sit!" And with that they pretended they were sitting down. I leant against the door frame and smiled, there was something about Sophie... something about today...

Grady woke me from my thoughts, "Ugh! I think I pulled something."

Sophie and Zora stood up to look at us, and Nico and Grady followed them, "Well, if it isn't Chad Dylan Pooper!" Grady stated angrily, using their old nickname for me.

Grady walked towards me and Nico turned and pushed him back, "Easy G, Easy. Save it for the chairs man, save it for the chairs."

They we're all wearing familiar red t-shirt with my face and a anti-sign through it. Had I seen these shirts before?

"Let's just get this over with. I've gott get my teeth bleached in twenty minutes. Did you know there are eighty shades of white?" I said as I walked past Sophie.

Tawni came in the room moments later, "Did we Win? Did we lose? Is it over? Can I leave?"

"No, we need you," Sophie told her. "We're a team. Let's do this." She said, sending a dirty look to me.

The music began and we all started walking around the blue plastic chairs. Sophie shot me another dirty glance, and I responded with a dirty look of my own. The music came to a halt and everyone scrambled for chairs, all except for Tawni... "Oh no I lost. Toodles," She smiled, walking away.

Nico was the next to go after he gave up his seat for Penelope.

Then Grady because he forgot to sit.

Then Devon, Chloe and Trevor, no not all at the same time.

Tawni decided to help by flinging ham at Penelope with help from Zora's cold cut catapult.

"Your helping?" Sophie said excitedly.

"I can dislike more than one person at a time," Tawni responded.

Finally Zora was gone, leaving only me and Sophie.

Sophie and I circled the chair glraing at each other, "Looks like it's just you, me and one more thing your not gonna get," I sneered.

"You know your acting pretty confident for someone whose gonna lose," She retorted.

"Hehe, at least I can act."

"Can you Chad? Can you really?" She said mocking me.

"You see that she's giving it right back to him," Nico said.

"I know, we could actually win this," Tawni said nodding her head happily.

"We could have a toilet paper holder by sun down!" Grady added.

"Come on Sophie!" Zora cheered.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" The Randoms chanted.

"Ow!" Sophie said falling to the floor clutching her ankle.

"No!" The randoms groaned in unison.

"Ow it's my ankle." Sophie groaned as the music stopped. "It really hurts. I think something snapped."

I looked at the chair then back at Sophie and I knew the right thing to do, "Oh man, that looks really serious. We better get you to a doctor. Here, take my hand," I offered my hand out to her. Sophie looked at it for a second before smirking.

She grabbed my hand and pulled me down to the ground and pulled herself up. The brunette ran to the chair and sat on it before crying out in victory, "Peace out suckahs!"

The cast of So Random! squealed for joy and ran over to Sophie. Tawni hugged Sophie then realised what she was doing, the blonde had a look of pain in her eyes and quickly let go of the newest cast member.

"You tricked me," I said in disbelief.

"Nope, I was acting!" Sophie mocked.

I got up fromt he ground and looked at her, "Not bad, perhaps theres a spot for you on Mackenzie Falls," I said straightening out my blazer. I looked over at Penelope, "You know after Penelope disappears in a mysterious ballooning accident," Both Penelope and Nico shot me foul looks.

"Thanks but my home is right here in 'Chuckle City' on a show called So Random!" Sophie told me proudly. "So I don't think I'll be going anywhere Chad Dylan Cooper."

********************* That Afternoon ****************

I was sat up on the balcony of the prop-house again, watching the So Random! cast from above, they were watching tonights episode of Mackenzie Falls.

_Mackenzie clutched Penelope in his arms and said dramatically, "Look Penelope, summers almost over and once fal comes back to the falls I need to be free." Mackenzie looked off into the distance before looking back at the girl infront of him, "And you have a balloon to catch."_

_Penelope went to speak but Mackenzie 'Shhh-ed' her, "The time for talkings over, because..." Mackenzie turned to face the camera and said blatently, "So Randoms! on it's my favourite show."_

Randoms below jumped up in their seat and cheered happily, laughing at me on the televison, I rolled my eyes and surpressed a laugh myself.

"Hey I'm gonna go get another yogurt, you guys want some?" Sophie asked getting up from the couch and straightening out her dress.

"Nah, I'm good," Tawni said whilst the others nodded their heads.

"Okay I'll be right back," Sophie smiled and headed out the door.

Once she was gone Tawni looked up to where I was sat and smiled, "Chad come down."

"Kay," I got up and walked to the edge of the balcony and slid down the slide, "What's up? And don't you dare say the sky!"

"Don't worry we won't but there is somethign we want to talk to you about."

"Okay, sure. What is it?" I asked taking the seat Sophie had previously been occupying.

"Does Sophie remind you of anyone?" Tawni asked.

"Uh... no?"

"Really?" Nico said.

"Uh... yeah?"

"And today didn't feel in the lsightest de ja vu-y?" Grady asked.

"Well, kinda..."

"In what way?" Zora said to me.

"Well, I don;t know, it feels like we've done everything, like the peace picnic, me and Sophie arguing, musical chairs... Me saying So Random was my favourite show..."

"Do you remember who with?" Zora asked, all four of them leaning forward and looking at me carfeully.

"No...?"

"Ugh!" Tawni groaned, "Nevermind..."

I raised an eyebrow at her and she glraed at me.

I got up form my seat, "I'm gonna head home and just forget about all this weirdness, kay?"

"Whatever," Zora replied.

I left the room and walked down the hall only to crash into Sophie. "Hey, watch where your going... Uh... WHat's you last name?" I asked her.

Sophie scowled at me then laughed, "It's um... Jones. Sophie Jones." She said, sounding unsure of herself.

"Did you just forget your own last name?"

"Why? Haven't you ever forgotten your last name?"

"No. How could I forget my own last name?"

"The real question here is how couldn't you?"

"What are you going on about?"

"Exactly!"

"What?"

"My point exactly Goldfarb."

"Wait - What? Goldfarb? How do you know my last name?"

"I know because everyone does Cooper."

"No you said Goldfarb."

"But Coopers your last name."

"Yeah."

"So why does Goldfarb matter?"

"Because that's my last name."

"Didn't you just say your last name was Cooper?"

"Yeah but... wait, what?"

"Ha! See you've forgotten your last name." Sophie grinned triumpahntly.

"How did you do that?"

"Because I'm just that awesome."

"Whatever. Look, how did you know my last name was Goldfarb?"

"Once again, I thought your last name was Cooper?"

"I mean, how did you know my last name used to be Goldfarb?"

"Tawni told me," Sophie said but then her eyes widened like she'd said something she shouldn't have, "I mean..."

"I can't believe Tawni told you!"

"No... I... Uh..." Sophie stammered.

I pulled out my cell and called Tawni, she picked up on the third ring, "Hey Tawni."

"What's up Chad?"

"Did you tell Sophie my last name?"

"Chad she already knows your last name, everyone does."

"No not that last name."

"Well, what last name are you talking about?"

"Goldfarb."

Tawni luaghed, "Hehe Goldfarb."

"Did you tell her or not?"

"No I didn't."

"Then how does she know it?"

"I don't know. I gotta go, bye Chaddy," Tawni teased before hanging up.

I put my phone back in my pocket and turned back around to look at Sophie only to find she was already gone.

How did she know my last name...

Not Cooper! Goldfarb! Gosh, this is Sophie's fault hse's gone and confused me!

******************** Authors Note ******************************

**Hey Guys! =D Again... cause I already said hey at the top ;)**

**I know nearly all of this chapter is kinda copied from 'West Coast Story' but for this whole thing to work I needed it to be? That okay?**

**I hope it is =D**

**Anyways, I'd love to here your guys opinions so just review by clciking that fun little button below. Kay?**

**Awesome =D**

**I'll update Soon as I can.**

**Peace Out Suckahs! ^_^**

**Evie xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys! (Gosh I really over use that, don't I?)**

**By the way guys, this chapter yes is once again based off another episode but this time not word for word, kay?**

**Before I start (Starting to over use that too...) I just wanna say some great, big, thank you's! **

**So here they are - **

**It'sLittleMe - Lol, my mum gives me weird looks all the time, so join the club =D And yeah, tiss funny to say GoldFard and thanks to you I said it out loud to =P though unlike you, no one was around to hear me =D**

**ChannyLover08 - I'd love to un-confuse you but I can't sorry =) Your just gonna have to wait and see =D**

**Bri - Updated as soon as I could =D and just keep on believing and the truth will unfold... eventually xDDD**

**Prettyinpink21 - I'm glad you do =)**

**randomsmileyperson - Love the awesome name by the way =D The whole reason I wrote this chapter was because I figured it would bring back memories not only for you guys but also cause of the plot line :L Chad at the moment is kinda in denial over the whole Sophie/Sonny resemblance thing going on, so it's nice to be able to see what's going on and how everything is rather de-ja-vu-y. And on that note I gotta say none of what I actually typed just made sense, did it? Oh well, I just wanted to say de-ja-vu-y! xDDD**

**DannySamLover - I Shall! And yeah, Sophie is rather clever =D**

**alexatheknight - I'm happy tou think it's different and after the last one - Who I want to be - I wanted this one to be different to, plus as it's the sequel it kinda had to be and it has to be twice as good as the last one!**

**Kydra002 - You may be dead wrong... Or are you dead right...? Who knows? I don't even know! Or do I...? DUN, DUN, DUN! (By the way, In eight days is soooo good! I'm hooked!)**

**Cheerr - Nice guess =D But is it right...?**

**JaY XxXX - Thanks =D and Hmmm :/ ^_^**

**Disclaimer: Didn't do it last chapter so... I own nothing. Now bugger off your cutting into my story telling time! .**

**Now on with the Tale! ^_^ (Am I over ususing that too?)**

**Chad's POV**

I entered the cafeteria with my usual swagger, until I stumbled upon strange happenings in the cafeteria and I suddenly became very pissed.

Why? You ask.

Well, I'll tell ya' why.

James Conroy, is why.

James Conroy is back guest starring on Mackenzie Falls, for our Christmas episode. Which is just another version of 'A Chrsitmas Carol', but only, it's a better version because it's Mackenzie Falls style. He's going to be playing the 'Ghost Of Christmas Past'.

But that's not why I'm annoyed, the reason I'm annoyed is that I do believe he is flirting witha certain bubbly brunette, who was dressed in some wacky tea pot costume. Not that I cafre or anything... Pfft.

I hurried over and asked Brenda for a rack of lamb, trying to eavsdrop on Sophie and James' conversation, though I was barely hearing a word due to the comissary being exceptionally busy and loud today.

Brenda hande me over my rack of lamb and I winked at her, she swooned and I walked away slightly weirded out but not weirded out enough to stop getting food off the woman.

"Hey, I got her to make me a rack of lamb," I said butting in and bragging ever so slightly so it wasn't obvious.

"Sweet! I love lamb!"

"Stick with me man, you'll have a good time here." I then turned and pretended to finally notice tea pot girl, "Sophie."

"Chad," She said, throwing me a dirty look.

I turned back to James in order to annoy Sophie further, "Anyways, so there shooting our scene right after lunch we should probably go," I put a hand on james shoulder and pushed him slightly backwards so we could get back to Mack Falls and he could stop flirting with Sonny - I mean Sophie.

"Oh your on Mackenzie Falls this week?" Sophie asked James, which I swear she did just to annoy me. "Lemme guess, stuck up Mackenzie being chased by bad boy bank robber?" She said, touching his jacket. Ugh!

"Lemme guess, life at the boston tea party?" I said a fiercely confident smirk playing on my lips.

"Well, at least my show brings joy to our viewers," She challenged.

I gave her a fake laugh then said, "At least my show had viewers."

Sophie scowled and I grinned on the inside, yes! Point one to Chad!

"Whoa... What's going on here?" James asked looking at both me and Sophie.

"Nothing."

"It's beyond nothing," Sophie said her voice raising an octave, sounding just like...

I frowned slightly before adding, "And it's certainly nothing to be late over. Our scenes up first after lunch." I told James before turning back to Tea Pot, "Sophie."

"Chad," She said with a fake smile.

We both gave fake laughs, one last dirty look each and I walked off, on the inside regretting it because I knew now I was gone James would ask her out.

*********************** That Afternoon ***************************

Tawni had already barged in and told me to get James to back off of Sophie, as Tawni's best friend I felt obliged though there was something else telling me to get James to back off and it wasn't just that I knew that James could be a jerk...

I was currently sat in my dressing room strumming away on my guitar. Ever since the whole Christopher Wilde thing had blown over I had a lot more spare time and I could now just play guitar for fun.

I was in the zone, the song was practically writing itself. Then I realised I didn't need a song any more, I was free. Part of me, yes was happy that I was no longer Christopher Wilde, but I guess the other part missed the rush that came form creating, singing and producing a new song. It was like giving birth to a child of your own, only it probably hurt a lot less than literally giving birth. Sure, depending on the song and how long and hard you were working on it yes you could be left with a few blistered fingers but thats nothing in comparison to squeezing a watermelon sized thing through a hole the size of a pea! At least, that's what Mom says, though sometimes I think she exaggertes a bit.

Nonetheless I carried on with my song up until my phone started to ring. Usually I would have simply ignored it but this time it was different. For you see this time my phone was sounding a ring tone I had not heard in over a year and a half... it was Sonny's ring tone.

I leapt across the room, and dived for my phone. I fumbled with the answer button, adrenaline running through me.

"Hello?" I said, breathing rappidly, my heart was pounding in my chest like a thousand woodpeckers.

"Sonny!" I cired, happy tears rolling down my face.

But as soon as I had been granted that feeling of happiness it had been ripped away from me, the dial tone rang through and I was left with nothing but the sound of an ear piercing beep and my own heavy breathing. I was so happy, I had really thought Sonny was calling me but she wasn't... it was just my cell phone glitching up. I sighed my tears of happiness turning into tears of pain.

"Sonny..." I whispered before falling to my knees and hitting the ground painfully hard, but not caring in the slightest about my soon to be bruised knee caps.

I sat on the floor for quite some time feeling numb, because that's all there was to feel.

Eventually though sense came thorugh and I got up and sat back down on the couch, I picked my guitar back up and looked at it dumbly. Strumming a random chord.

The song I had been writing befor ehad evaporated from my mind but something new came through... Sonny being my new inspiration for the song.

"I shouldn't love you but I want to

I just can't turn away

I shouldn't see you but I can't move

I can't look away

I shouldn't love you but I want to

I just can't turn away

I shouldn't see you but I can't move

I can't look away

And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not

'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop

Just so you know

This feeling's taking control of me

And I can't help it

I won't sit around, I can't let him win now

Thought you should know

I've tried my best to let go of you

But I don't want to

I just gotta say it all

Before I go

Just so you know

It's getting hard to be around you

There's so much I can't say

Do you want me to hide the feelings

And look the other way

And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not

'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop

Just so you know

This feeling's taking control of me

And I can't help it

I won't sit around, I can't let him win now

Thought you should know

I've tried my best to let go of you

But I don't want to

I just gotta say it all

Before I go

Just so you know

This emptiness is killing me

And I'm wondering why I've waited so long

Looking back I realize

It was always there just never spoken

I'm waiting here...been waiting here

Just so you know

This feeling's taking control of me

And I can't help it

I won't sit around, I can't let him win now

Thought you should know

I've tried my best to let go of you

But I don't want to

I just gotta say it all

Before I go

Just so you know"

I sat with my guitar in my hand starring blankly at nothing, before sighing and putting away my guitar and leaving the room and my phoen behind.

As I left I crashed into some brunette walking past my dressing room, "Sorry," I mumbled.

"No it was my fault," A familar but kinda down voice said.

I looked down at the person, realising it was a rather un-perky Sophie, "Hey, what's wrong?" My caring side asked.

"Nothing, don't worry..." She said avoiding my gaze.

"Sophie, don't lie to me. Anyways, shouldn't you be happy since James Conroy just asked you out?"

"I am happy can't you tell?" She shouted at me before running off down the corridor.

Wow, bipolar much?

I shook my head deciding to leave it for a later date.

********************************** Sunday Morning ************************************

What a weekend, huh?

Crashing Sophie's date.

Being Sophie's fake date to crash Tawni's fake date with James Conroy that he didn't know about.

Getting that de-ja-vu-y feeling again. What is it with that feeling? It's practically haunting me! Ugh!

Maybe I'm sick? Or something like that.

I looked over at the pillow next to me. The pillow Sonny had slept next to me on so long ago. Well, okay the pillow she had slept breifly on before settling on sleeping on my chest.

Rolling back over so I couldn't see it was probably the best decision I could make but something kept me looking at it...

********************************* Thusrsday Morning ******************************************

I walked into the prop-house for the first time in days. I hadn't left my house since Saturday and had decided I should probably stop pretending like I was sick because I didn't want to come to work through fear of my phone ringing.

Yes I had two phones, the one I answered regularly was the one that I had abondoned in my dressing room nearly a week ago.

"Chad!" Tawni screeched as I entered the room, she rushed up from the comfy couch and ran to me, flinging her arms around me in a hug. "Where the heck have you been?"

"At home."

"You could have called!" Grady frowned.

"Yeah, we've called you like eighteen times! Maybe more!" Nico added.

"Guy's I'm sorry, I left my phone here last week and I've been sick for the past couple of days," I lied.

"You still could have called!" Tawni pointed out angrily.

"Guys, I'm sorry."

"Fine, your forgiven, but..." Zora began.

"Always a but with you guys."

"Hehe, she said butt," Grady giggled.

I rolled my eyes and looked over at Zora, "Yes?"

"We get to call you Chaddy whenever we want and you can't complain!" Nico said his eyes shining with laughter, the others all agreeing with him in that group way they do.

"Fine."

"Fine," They said together.

"Good."

"Good."

"So we're good?"

"Oh we're so good," All but Tawni and Sophie who wasn't actually in the room said.

I walked over to Tawni and asked teasingly, "Aww, aren't we good Tawn?" Poking her in the ribs jokingly.

"No Chad."

"Aww, why?" I pouted playfully.

"Because we're not Sonny," She said, her voice cracking.

I felt like I'd been punched in the gut, and by my best friend! "T-Tawn -"

"No Chad, you need to accept it."

"Tawni..." Nico whispered, taking a step forward towards Tawni.

"No Nico, he needs to hear this. Chad, I know it hurts but you gotta accept she's gone. Sometimes... sometimes you treat us like we're her, when we're not. We miss her too Chad but..." She said gently, her voice getting quieter as she went on.

"No, go on," I said, biting down hard on my tongue, so I wouldn't cry.

Tawni sighed but continued, "Chad... Ever since Sophie got here you've been acting like she's Sonny. I won't deny there are a lot of resemblances and that somethings have happened since she's got here that a a lot like some times with Sonny but regardless she's not Sonny. As your friend, I'm telling you now that you need to let go, I know that it's hard. I know exactly how it feels -"

"No you don't."

"Yes I do Chad."

"No you don't, because you didn't love her."

"No I didn't Chad. I loved her like a sister. Chad, Sonny was the best thing that ever happened to you but you screwed up and you let her run away. Your just making it worse for yourself and everyone else by trying to replace her."

"I'm not trying to replace her!"

"Yes you are!" Tawni laughed in disbelief. "A part of you believes Sophie is Sonny. She's not Chad. Theres no Hannah Montana moment here. It's not Sonny disgusing herself. Theres no conspiracy and it's time you accept that. If you love us, you'll try to let go."

"But Tawni, I am. I have!"

"No Chad, you haven't! Your still holding onto her, clinging for dear life. Chad moving on is gonna be hard, and it's even harder when your in love with that person, but it's what you've gotta do."

"I can't," I whipspered defeated. "Letting go, is like jumping out of a aeroplane withouth a parachute... I can't do it."

"Chad... can't you see, you just took a crucial step forward by admitting to all of us, that you can't let go?" Tawni smiled softly, placing a comforting hand on my shoulder.

I took as step back and her hand flopped downwards. "I... I gotta go..."

"Chad -" Tawni started walking towards me.

"No," I said, walking backwards. "Just... no..." And with that I left the Randoms behind me.

Tears were threatening to fall again, so I quickened my pace hurrying. I made it to my dressing room but as I reached the door I realised I couldn't go in there. My phone was in there. What if it rang again? I backed away from the door and rushed away, heading to the nearest janitors closet.

I finally made it into the small dark room. I sunk to the floor, letting my tears flow freely, I dug my nails into my skull, the pain was nothing compared to the searing pain in my heart. The cause of the pain?

Myself.

Why because I made her go away.

It was my fault Sonny was gone.

It was my fault my Sonshine had gone out, and the world outside was just as dark as this stupid janitors closet.

It was all my fault...

********************* Authors Note *********************

**I felt rather sorry for Chad in this chapter. Poor guys going through so much right now. Maybe I should give him a break? But then... there would be no dram, so nah =P**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this one. I worked superhard on it xDDD**

**I'd love to hear what you guys thought so click the review button below and leave a comment =D**

**Peace Out Suckahs! ^_^**

**Evie xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chad's POV**

"_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy, when skies are grey. You'll never know, dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away_," I cried in the darkness of the damp janitors closet. Tears were still prestent on my face and I was rocking back and forth singing. Had anyone walked in on me they would have thought me crazy, but I swear I'm not. I'm just going through a rough patch...

"_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy, when skies are grey. You'll never know, dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away_," I carried on singing. It's lifes best medicine. Or at least that's what my grandma told me when I was young.

Grandma Cooper, died when I was young, but I always remember her telling me that music was the medicine for the soul. Grandma was always the life and soul of the party, she was nuts but not in the crazy, pyschopath way. More in the Zora way. I miss her. Grandma always made things better. I wish she was here with me right now, she'd help me work things out.

"Ahhhh!" I screamed in the darkness, digging my nails into my skull once again. "_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy, when skies are grey. You'll never know, dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away"_

Grandma now lives in a retirement home in Florida with my Grandpa, so I don't see either of them they first left I blamed myself, I thought they left because I was more interested in my career. People assured me it wasn't my fault but I couldn't help thinking that it was. I didn't change my mind though until my parents took me to visit them four months after they left and Grandma told me it wasn't my fault, she explained why her and Grandpa had moved to Florida and after a while I got used to it. When they still lived here in Los Angeles I didn't always have the time to see them as often as I would have liked, and now I see them less but more in a weird way. I visit three times a year for a week which feels like a lot more, and it means more quality time with them.

That's when an idea struck me. I was going to visit Grandma!

Getting up slowly and taking a shakey steps as I walked, I eventually made it to my dressing room. I gripped the door handle, took a deep breath and opened the door.

My phone lay abandoned on the floor, and manouvered myself around it as I began packing my clothes for my trip. Pulling out cell phone two I called the airport and arranged everything for my flight in a couple of hours.

Once my bag was packed I took it out to my cafr before hurrying to stage 3 to say my goodbyes.

I found Zora, Nico and Grady in the prop-house. Nico and Grady were playing on their Y-box 4000, and Zora was doing whatever it is Zora's do.

I looked over at the Tv and watched Grady and Nico as they played. There was a flash on the screen and Grady died.

"Awwww man!" Grady complained, dumping his controller on the coffee table.

"You suck at this game," I told him, in a matter of factly tone.

The three Randoms looked over at me, noticing for the first time I was here.

"Hey, you okay?" Nico said softly.

"Yeah, I'm good," I said, stuffing my hands into my pockets and shuffling my feet on the ground. "I'm actually gonna head out to Florida for a couple of days. See my Grandma and what not."

They nodded.

"You want us to go to the airport with you?" Grady said, his tone equal to the one Nico was usuing.

"Nah. I just came down here to say goodbye."

Zora nodded, and came over to hug me, "Bye Chaddy."

"Yeah, bye Chaddy," Grady sobbed rushing up to hug me.

Nico grinned and joined in with the love fest. We group hugged for a while, Grady sobbing like a baby. Zora and Nico pulled away but Grady only clung tighter. Nico gently pulled him away, "Come on G."

Grady nodded with a sniff.

"See ya guys."

"See ya Chaddy," They said in unison.

I scuttled out and hurried to Tawni and Sophie's dressing room. When I got there only Tawni was around.

"Hey Tawn..."

"Chad!" Tawni jumped hup from her chaise longe and hugged me, "I'm so sorry for what I said to you, I was well out of order and..."

"You were right."

"I was... what? I was right?" Tawni gave me a look of confusion.

"Yeah. You were. So I did some thinking and I've decided that for the time being it's probaly best that I leave the studio and take a breather. Bye Tawn," I smiled sadly.

"Bye Chad," She replied quietly, squeezing me tight once more before releasing me.

I smiled once more before stepping silently out of the room. Of course it wasn't exactly the exit I had been hopping for as I crashed into the newest Random on my way down the hall.

"Hey, watch where your going - Chad?"

"Hey Sophie."

"Where you headed?"

"Home," I lied. "You?"

"Just going to grab my bag and then home," She nodded.

_Boy, was this awkward..._

"Cool. Cool." I said as I place my hands in my pockets and started rocking back and forth on the heels of my feet.

"So... I'll see you tomorrow?" She asked.

"Yeah. So... um... bye?"

"Bye."

"Bye."

"Well okkie dokey then!"

"Mhmm... Well, bye Son - Sophie," I stumbled. _UGH! Why Chad? Why?_

We stood there awkwardly for a few seconds longer and then both rushed off in seperate directions.

Did I mention... THAT WAS UNBELIEVEABLY AWKWARD?


End file.
